


Roommates

by MynJade



Series: No-Grump Life [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU where Game Grumps doesn't exist, Angst, Everyone met through mutual friendships, Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, and became close that way, i also hate that it exists, i hate that this is both, they are all working full time on their passions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynJade/pseuds/MynJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross had a falling out with Holly, and was offered a place to live by Dan. Things progress, and feelings develop that no one expected.</p><p>The first fic in a series where Game Grumps never existed. I hope you all stick around to see more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Ross POV**

It’s been 6 months, and it’s turning out better than expected. Holly and I had a huge fight and she kicked me out of the house. I had nowhere to go, and was sleeping at Arin and Suzy’s house for a little while, until he came. Danny was there, and he gave me a place to stay. It wasn’t much, it was just a little two bedroom apartment, but it was cozy and nice. Two buddies chillin together and having a great time. We’d watch old ass movies that Dan would swear were better than they sounded (they weren’t, they all sucked) and we’d listen to all his old music, which was way better than the movies.

We’re both always up in the middle of the night, me animating and scripting, and him writing and practicing a new song. Sometimes his friend Brian would stop by, and they’d be up until impossible hours of the night singing and playing keyboard, and it’s kinda hard to sleep. But I can’t complain. Without him I’d either be on the street, or staying with Arin and Suzy, and as much as they love me, I’m sure I was intruding on their personal life. It was also very hard to get good work done when I didn’t have my own place to work.

Sometimes, Dan will come in and sit on my bed and watch me animate, which is nerve wracking for me because it feels like he is judging me over my shoulder. But he’s so quiet and still that I easily forget he’s there. Occasionally, when I’m tired or just not feeling up to working, I will go and sit outside his door and listen to him sing. His voice is simply wonderful, and listening to him helps me sleep better. It honestly surprised me when I found out that he doesn’t have a girlfriend, or have girls over all the time. I mean, he’s a musician, you’d think he’d use his assets to score some sweet ass. But not at all. In fact, he seems almost completely uninterested in relationships and anything of the sort.

These six months have been fucking amazing, and I couldn’t imagine spending this time with any other person. Dan has quickly become one of my greatest friends, and I feel like we’ve become much closer since I moved in. It might sound selfish of me, but I don’t want to move out. I wanna live with Dan for as long as possible. I couldn’t imagine having a better friend to live alongside.

 

**Dan POV**

Six months. Six fucking months of torture and pain. Torture, because I have to live with him every day. Pain because I know he’ll never love me back. When I heard Ross and Holly had a huge falling out I was very sad. They were a wonderful couple, and they seemed perfect. Ross had been staying with Arin and Suzy, and I would’ve offered him a place with me right away, but Barry was still living here. But, out of nowhere Barry said he found a job, and that he needed to move right away, and the next day he was gone. The day after, I called Ross’ cell and told him to meet me at Starbucks. There we sat and talked a bit and then I told him that he could come stay with me for a while.

I don’t know when it happened. I never expected to fall for him. His perfect, soft hair, his piercing, innocent eyes. _That goddamned smile_. Everything. Everything about him was amazing, and wonderful, and _perfect_. For a while, we would watch one of my shitty old movies every night, just so I could hear him laugh at all the stupid bullshit, and I’d defend it, only to have him hit my arm, or laugh even more. God, that laugh is terrific. We’d listen to my music, which he seemed to enjoy, some he even asked for the mp3 files for. He would close his eyes and just _listen_ ; and I would watch. Watch him fiddle with his fingers, or the small smile that would appear on his face.

We both have a tendency to stay up all night working on our own things. Occasionally I would go into his room and lie on his bed and just admire him. His face when he was concentrating on his animation, the way his arms moved and his long, thin fingers deftly dancing across the keys. When he would chuckle to himself about his own stupid jokes. I’m sure he assumed I was watching him animate, that is the most obvious assumption. There’s no way in hell he’d ever imagine that _I_ was in love with _him._

Don’t think for a second I don’t notice him coming and sitting by my door while I’m singing. I know, and I get a bit louder. He never comes in, thank Christ, but he sits, and he listens. I can’t stand it. Knowing that he thinks of me as just a friend. But I endure, and put a smile on my face, because if he ever knew, these late nights, and his voice, and hair, and smile would be out of my life, possibly forever. That would be the worst pain imaginable, so I endure this pain, and hope that one day, he can come to see me the way I see him.

These six months have been absolutely torturous, but I couldn’t imagine spending this time in any other way. Ross came so quickly into my life, and has completely captured my heart. I know that we may never become closer than we are now. It might sound selfish of me, but I don’t ever want him to leave. I want to live with Ross forever. I couldn’t imagine my life without him in it every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many works I will be posting in the Game Grumps fandom because my precious Grump children are prime subjects for all sorts of fiction


End file.
